


Time's Up (Hit the Bricks, Kiddo)

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wondered when she should send him to that odd alchemy master. Thankfully, Roy made the decision for her. WARNINGS: Drug use by a minor, violence. Spoilers if you don't know who taught Roy alchemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Up (Hit the Bricks, Kiddo)

TITLE: Time's Up (Hit the Bricks, Kiddo)  
AUTHOR: Sonja Jade  
WORD COUNT: 1,047  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Drug usage by a minor, violence.  
CHARACTERS: Roy, Chris, OCs, mentions Master Hawkeye  
SUMMARY: Chris wondered when she should send him to that odd alchemy master. Thankfully, Roy made the decision for her.  
A/N: Unbeta'd! couldn't get the bunny to go away though (or my muse to quit tapping her size 11 wide heels in my head!)

* * *

***I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

* * *

The Madame had just finished putting clean sheets on the bed she'd used not even an hour previous, careful to keep ashes from falling on the satin comforter. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was after 10 pm… Time to make sure that rogue nephew of hers was taking a shower and getting ready for bed.

"Roy!" she called as she closed the door to room #4 behind her. When he didn't answer, she knew he was up to something. Following her gut instinct and listening for his boyish voice, she eventually deduced that he was in the 'parlor' with his sisters downstairs. Silent as a mouse, she crept down the steps, carefully skipping the squeaky step and peeking over the banister into the room below.

"You just snort it!" she heard Katie say. The girl was leaned over the coffee table and making a tapping noise…

Chris held her breath for a moment. She'd heard the new girl was a coke head, but didn't think she'd be brainless enough to do it in front of the others, and certainly not in front of a fourteen year old boy. She wanted to race down there and clock the girl in the mouth, but she didn't. She wanted to watch what Roy would do, use his actions as a benchmark to judge how well she'd raised him…

"I dunno, Katie… My aunt will skin me alive if she found out."

Chris' shoulders slumped in relief, only to tense up once more.

"C'mon, you've had a nip of whiskey before and she didn't freak. Just have a sniff. Just a teensy weensy bit. It'll be fine!" She sat up and scooted over next to him, using the razor blade in her hand to separate a small portion of a line of white powder on her hand mirror. She made a thin, short line and handed Roy the rolled up 1,000 Cenz bill she had been using to inhale the cocaine.

She could see his conflict in his eyes. She saw the uncertainty on his young, handsome face… _'Please make the right decision, Roy-boy…'_ she thought to herself. Katie encouraged him and the other girls watched with interest. The seconds ticked by, and then Roy leaned over and took the hit as Katie cheered and the other girls looked at each other disapprovingly.

Without a word, Chris went back upstairs to the small room Roy had been given and began to throw everything he owned into a trunk. Nothing was left after ten minutes of packing, and then she hauled the monstrosity down the steps and flung it into the parlor.

Roy looked up at her with wide, dilated eyes as she strode over and slapped him as hard as she could. "Get out," she snarled.

"What?" he yelped, reeling from the blow of her open palm. He watched as his aunt socked Katie in the face multiple times, then took a big breath and blew the poisonous white dust into the floor, listening as Katie wailed in pain.

"Irene, I want you to go up and throw Katie's shit in her suitcase and then toss it out the window. Tess, Belle, stick this bitch in the street where she fucking belongs!" she barked as she wiped sweat from her brow. When Chris looked back at Roy, he was terrified. "I thought I told you to get out."

"W-w-where do I go?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"There's an alchemy instructor I've been thinking about sending you to for a long time, but he's kind of a weirdo and I wanted to wait until I found someone more mentally stable. But since you're grown up enough to drink and do blow, you're old enough to handle yourself." She shook her cigarette case at him, "And don't think I don't know about your little smoking habit either. I've been smoking two packs a day for years, now all the sudden I'm up to three."

He didn't have to say anything, the guilt was written all over his face. "I'm sorry. You're right, I'll go." He got up and grabbed his coat from the closet in the foyer. He looked completely dazed as he grabbed one of the handles on the trunk and lugged it toward the door.

"I'm sorry too, Roy." Chris touched his shoulder and sat him back down on the loveseat, lighting a cigarette for each of them. "A whorehouse is no place for a young man to grow up in. And you're damn good at alchemy without any proper training. I think it's time you got out of here before you start down a path I can't save you from."

"Please don't hate me," he said as he exhaled smoke through his nose.

Chris sighed, putting her heavy arm around his shoulders. "I could never hate you, but you sure know how to piss me off sometimes." She kissed his head like she used to when he was little. "Why don't you go on up and get a shower. I need to notify Master Hawkeye before I send you on to his place anyway, might as well wait until tomorrow to ship you out."

"Hey, Madame? I feel really funny." His hand was trembling and he was bouncing his knee. "Like I've had way too much coffee."

"Cocaine does that. See now why I always said to come and ask me if you want to try something? Drinking is one thing, cigarettes and cannabis are one thing, but opium, cocaine and pills are a different monster entirely. If you decide you still want to do those things, that's fine. But you're not gonna do it under my roof. I refuse to watch you throw your life away, not when you've got a natural talent that many people wish they had."

He leaned against her. "Can you stay here with me til I start to feel better?"

"Of course, Roy-boy. Shouldn't be too long, you didn't take a very big hit." The two of them settled in together on the Gothic revival style loveseat, Christmas Mustang gently hugging Roy as she helped him come down off of his first and last high, oblivious to the beat down Tess and Belle were giving Katie in the back alley.


End file.
